Wireless communication to and from different entities of a hearing system has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. However, the new technologies entail new challenges for the hearing aid manufacturers in order to secure communication in a hearing system. Wireless communication interfaces of a hearing system desirably use an open standard-based interface. However, this poses many challenges in terms of security. Further, a hearing device is a very small device with strict constraints in terms of computational power, memory space etc.